Home automation systems are increasingly becoming an attractive option for controlling devices, such as appliances, heating and cooling systems, lights, entertainment systems, and security systems in the home. In one case, for example, a user may wish to program a turning on or a turning off of a device, such as a light. In another case, for example, a user may wish to program more sophisticated operations, such as setting a temperature in a room. Some home automation systems may include a central control unit that controls each of these devices.